Village hidden in the hills
by choji544
Summary: A new village allied to Konoha. LEMON has been added. plz review


Disclaimer: Don't own it

As Haro tied on his forehead protector marked with the village hidden in the hills insignia he recalled his team's mission orders.

"_But Sarim, sir! This village has remained hidden from the outside world since its creation."_

"_Yes but Haro we now have enemies, so we need allies, and since I have received the knowledge that the village hidden in the leaves has the Kyuubi in a host body we can't afford to not to have that as an ally."_

"_Yes sir I will gather the rest of my team and head out immediately. But that doesn't mean I agree. "_

"_Fine you are dismissed"_

Making sure his long black hair was in order he put his black vest on over his white shirt and left to gather his team. First was Dasume a blue haired ninja who was skilled in hand-to-hand combat and wore a trench coat that contained many weapon summoning scrolls.

"Hey Dasume we have a mission"

"Alright! What do we have to do?"

"I'll explain after we pick up the other two."

Next they went to find Azaku. They found their stealth master at the bar throwing back a couple shots. His red hair tied back in a long ponytail.

"Azaku!! Get your drunk ass over here." Shouted Dasume

"What do you want? And I'm not drunk… yet."

"We have a mission." Supplied Haro "so lets go get Tresame."

"I'll bet she's still at the library." Said Azaku.

Sure enough she was. Her short blond hair hanging loosely around her face, an exceptionally beautiful kunoichi, if a bit of a bookworm. She is the jutsu master and medical ninja of the group.

"Tresame put the book down and c'mon," said Azaku "we got a mission."

"Alright," she said in her sweet voice, " what are we doing?"

"I'll tell you once we're outside the village." Replied Haro.

Later out of the village.

"Alright, in order to protect the village, Sarim has ordered us to extend a hand of friendship to the hidden leaf village."

The others burst out in anger but Haro silenced them by raising his hand.

"I know, I've argued this all day, there is nothing we can do"

Tresame sighed, "well I guess we'd better get going if we want to get this over with."

About a week later they approached the gates of Konoha. A leaf shinobi with a bandage across his face stopped them.

"Stop! State your name and purpose here."

"My name is Haro, ambassador from the village hidden in the hills. Wishing to speak with your Hokage on an offer of friendship."

"Village hidden in the hills, never heard of it."

"We have been very well hidden."

"Ok I will take you to the Hokage, she'll know what to do about you."

They arrived outside the Hokage's office and were granted entrance. Inside there were five people. A blond woman behind a desk who Haro presumed was the Hokage, he also noticed that she had an extremely large chest. Then there was a ninja wearing a green jumpsuit with the biggest eyebrows any of them had ever seen. Then there was a dark haired ninja with pupil less white eyes. _"Ahh a Hyuga I'd heard rumors about them" _then there was a blond ninja with whisker marks on his face, obviously this was the Kyuubi's host. And lastly there was a pink haired kunoichi. _"Hmm I may have to spend some time in this village." _Haro thought eyeing the attractive woman. Tresame glared at him.

Haro and his team bowed, as Haro stated, "Madam Hokage, we come from the village hidden in the hills with an offer of friendship from our leader."

"Village hidden in the hills, I've heard rumors of such a village but we've never had any solid proof." Said the Hokage.

"Well Madam Hokage we have a letter from Sarim, our leader" Haro handed over the letter.

After a few moments she looked up from the letter, appearing convinced, she said, "Well before I accept this offer I'd like to see you village's skills demonstrated, would one of you four be willing to fight one of our ninja?"

"Of course lady Hokage." Said Haro

Before she could reply the thick browed ninja spoke up, "lady Tsunade I would be honored to represent our village in this competition."

"No way bushy brow" said the whisker marked ninja, "I'm gonna do this"

"No Naruto," said Tsunade "Lee will fight for us, what do you think Neji, Sakura?"

The Hyuga just shrugged and Sakura smiled and nodded her approval.

Haro and lee squared off on a training ground a few minuets later. Tsunade jumped off the field as the signal to start. Neither competitor moved each waiting for some sign. Lee was the first to strike. With amazing speed he closed the gap and buried his fist in Haro's gut. Eyes wide and mouth gaping Haro thought, _"Holy shit he's fast, maybe a distance battle is in order." _ Haro flipped over Lee with surprising agility and planted his foot on Lee's head. Pushing off he re-opened the gap, sending Lee face first into the ground. But before Haro could even land Lee had rolled back to his feet and was approaching him again. Landing. Haro threw a few hand seals together and was encased in stone. Haro, thinking quickly inside his shield pulled out two scrolls and used one to summon his weapons of choice, two crescent shaped swords. And spreading the other on the ground, drawing a line of blood across its length. Meanwhile outside Lee was busy Taking weights off of his legs. Placing them softly on the ground so as not to alert his opponent.

In the trees the other ninja were watching the battle, accept for Tresame who had pulled a book out and was taking notes.

Sakura asked her "aren't you going to watch this… um"

"Tresame, the one with the blue hair is Dasume, the other is Azaku, and no, I already know that Haro will win."

"How do you know that?" asked Naruto

"He's never lost, not even when he faced that freak Orochimaru, I assume you've heard of him."

All the leaf ninja looked at her, astonished, especially Tsunade. Then looked back toward the battle

The rock shield crumbled away, but before Haro could so much as blink he was blasted away by a score of blows. He got up and saw a glimpse of Lee running at him. Slashing his blades as quickly as possible he was able to give Lee a pretty sizable gash on his left shoulder. Jumping back Haro noticed the weights on the ground. And noting that each weighed a considerable amount. Lee rushed again. Blocking with his blades Haro knocked Lee to the ground. Lee got up slowly. _"I think I got him now." _Letting out a couple of squeaks Haro stood up from his kneeling position. Lee gave him a quizzical look then felt his left shoulder explode in pain, as a giant black rat, with white markings on its body bit down on him. Feeling almost all the energy drain from his body Lee collapsed to the ground as the rat dispersed.

Jumping down from the tree Sakura went to check on Lee.

"He'll be fine." Said Haro, "He'll just need a few days rest, I had my rat suck out just enough energy to knock him unconscious."

"well, it appears that your village is more than adequate enough to become our ally." Said Tsunade, "give this scroll to Sarim."

She handed a scroll to Haro, who summoned a small rat and sent the rat w/the scroll to Sarim.

"thank you Lady Tsunade, is there a hotel where my team and I can stay for a while? We are weary of traveling and would relish a chance to see this village more in depth."

"Yes as new political ambassadors you will be able to get food and lodging as well as other things for free, just show these." She handed them each a card "to whomever you would normally pay."

"You are more than generous madam Hokage." Said Azaku

"well we will head out then Lady Tsunade, if we may." Said Haro, "Oh and tell Lee, that I'll see him tomorrow."

The Hills ninja left and found lodging at a cozy little inn and preceded to explore the village. They were confronted by many leaf ninja and had to flash their cards and explain themselves to stop from getting into any fights. The met many a ninja, including a few from the sand village. They memorized all their names (Kiba, his dog Akamaru whom was very intimidating with his size, Shino creepy bug dude, Hinata another Hyuga cute but shy, Neji again, Tenten discussed weapons with Dasume for some time, Kurenai, Guy more freaky eyebrows, Kakashi he seemed really into his book, Anko, Asuma the chain smoker, Shikamaru lazy, Chouji fat boy but got along with Haro great, Ino _"jeeze are all the women in this village so good looking?"_ Then the Sand ninja, Kankuro a puppet master, Gaara The Kazekage, and Temari _"nope its just all the kunoichi."_

Towards dusk they decided to eat at a little ramen stand that they found, Ichiraku ramen. They ordered and began to enjoy their meals. They hadn't been eating for two minuets when four people walked in. Naruto, Sakura, a really pale guy, and a man with brown hair and heavyset eyes.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura," said Tresame over yet another book, "Fancy meeting you here."

"I always eat here." Said Naruto

"yea he pretty much eats strictly ramen," groaned Sakura, " oh um this is Yamato… and this is Sai. These are the ambassadors from the village in the hills, there are notes on all the message boards in town." she said directing the last part at the hills shinobi.

Haro took the liberty of introducing his team, Dasume was carving pictures into a block of wood he carried around, Tresame was, as usual, taking notes, and Azaku was halfway through a small bottle of whiskey.

Yamato received them in kind, but, Sai replied "so we have the dick-less control freak," he pointed at Haro who had difficulty restraining himself though his fists did tighten and a vein throbbed in his forehead, "the self absorbed bitch," he stopped there as a book flew past his ear and Tresame lunged at him. Haro and Dasume restrained her.

"I'LL KILL HIM, I'LL KILL YOU, CALL ME A SELF ABSORBED BITCH, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER!!!" raged Tresame

"Man what the hell is your problem!" Dasume yelled at Sai

"Tresame Calm DOWN! We can't get into fights with anyone here, we just became allies!" Declared Haro

Azaku just took another swig of liquor.

"sorry 'bout that, Sai has a bit of a mouth on him, we just try to ignore It." Said Naruto rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face.

Tresame retrieved her book and returned to her notes, tough there was still an aura of tension around her.

"Yea I apologize as well, she doesn't lose it very often, but when she does," Haro shuddered, "It's scary, that," he gestured to Tresame, " was a mild temper-tantrum. I still have scars from the bad ones."

The groups of ninja ate and talked among themselves for a time. Naruto's group went their separate ways. Haro looked at his friends, "alright, Tresame take Azaku to the inn and calm down," she grumbled and lead a stumbling Azaku away, "Dasume, you can do what you want, just stay out of trouble, and try to be back around midnight." Dasume walked off. _"Now where did she go?" _Gathering his chakra to his skin and nose Haro followed a scent trail and the trail of a wake in the air. He found whom he was looking for sitting on a log where he had fought earlier, lightly he strolled up behind her. "Hey good looking."

He said smoothly into Sakura's ear.

She got up and looked him in the eyes, "hello? What are you doing out here?"

"trying to catch a word with you."

"about?"

"to see if you have a yourself man"

"oh," she grew sad, "no I don't"

Dropping his cool demeanor at the look on her face, "are you okay?"

"I was just thinking, about my old teammate, Sasuke. He left the village three years ago, and took a piece of my heart with him, now I don't even know if he's alive or not." By the end there were tracks of tears down her face.

"where did he go?"

"he ran off to track down and kill his brother, but first he took up Orochimaru on his offer to get more power."

"does he have black hair, and a kekkei genkai that turns his eyes red and lets him see in really slow motion?"

"Yea, how did you know?"

"He's fine, He's the only reason I'm here, Orochimaru attacked our village, I fought him and after a long struggle I overpowered Orochimaru. As I was about to strike the final blow, Sasuke killed the founder of our village, Gonosuke, and catching me by surprise, used his chokutou to do this," he pulled off his vest and shirt, revealing a long knotted scar reaching from his right hip to just under his left pectoral muscle, and taking a sizeable chunk out of his left bicep.

"oh god" she gasped

"That night many a promising young shinobi lost their lives. And I'm afraid that I think Sasuke is beyond saving, he no longer acts as a rational human being." He said sorrowfully as he pulled his cloths back on.

Sakura broke down into horrible sobs, Haro pulled her close to his chest, "It's okay, go ahead let it all out."

After a few minuets her cries lessened and Haro looked down at her, "Thank you," she said and briefly met his lips with her own, then left, leaving Haro a little more than shell-shocked.

Haro left the grounds and started to head back to the inn when he heard the sound of metal striking metal. He made his way towards the sounds he came upon another training ground littered with weapons. He saw Dasume and Tenten fighting, Dasume with a pole with blades on both ends and Tenten with a metal staff. Just then Tenten gave Dasume a hard hit across his knee.

"see that's your only problem, your attacks are disconnected, one after another, you need to work on making them all one fluid motion." She scolded

"are you almost done yet?" came Neji's voice

Haro emerged fully "Hey Lee," he said catching sight of him, "sorry about earlier, I hope you aren't the kind to hold a grudge."

"No never, I thank you Haro, that was a great exercise, and I found a few areas I need to improve on."

"well… um ok then, well we should get back Dasume."

They left and made it to their inn and both promptly joined the other two in the realm of dreams.

Haro awoke to something furry scratching his cheek. He rolled up into a prone position to see that his rat had returned, with another scroll tided to his back.

"Sarim sent you another message." The rat said in its raspy voice

"thanks." Haro said as he untied the scroll, "and here's a piece of cornbread for you"

"thank you." He replied taking the bread and dispersing.

Haro read the message, a small smile creeping on his face. When he finished reading he roused the other three. After Tresame had healed Azaku's hangover Haro relayed the message."

"Sarim has positioned us here until further notice, and has sent us a nice little sum of money to spend as we see fit." Informed Haro

the others were all too happy. "But before we go out for the day, we have to speak to the Hokage. Sarim has requested all new information on Orochimaru, and if possible participate in any missions regarding him." Said Haro plainly.

They went to Tsunade and after they relayed the story of what had happened to their village, she consented to their request.

After another enjoyable meal courtesy of their host village Azaku stood, "Well all this sitting is relaxing and all…" he took a swig from his hip flask, "we can't afford to be out of practice." He finished with a devious smile.

Haro looked down shaking his head, though he couldn't suppress the smile, _"Ahh the only thing he loves more than booze, fighting, but I can't deny the wisdom in his words." _"Well your right Azaku. But lets make this more interesting; it'll be a tournament. And I'll buy the winner anything they want… that I can afford." Looking at Dasume at the end.

They relocated to a nearby training field.

The first fight was Azaku vs. Dasume.

Dasume donned metal gloves and boots both covered with razors. Azaku sighed. Haro and Tresame jumped away to signal the start of the battle. Dasume rushed Azaku. As a master of fire style jutsu, Azaku shot bolts of fire at Dasume, whom dodged them easily. But whilst dodging Dasume lost sight of Azaku. _"Stupid stealth bullshit." _Just then Azaku appeared behind him landing a kick to Dasume's ribs before he jumped away. Azaku shot more streams of fire. Dasume lunged again, none of the bolts hitting him, just before he struck Azaku, Dasume yelped and jumped out of his weaponry, leaving them glowing cherry red on the ground. Then Azaku landed a roundhouse kick to Dasume's head.

Dragging an unconscious Dasume off of the field he said lazily to the others "your turn"

They both jumped down onto the field and engaged in combat.

Blocking and exchanging blows Haro thought, _"damn why do I have to fight her? She has seen me fight multiple times and has all my moves memorized." _Tresame was smiling as though she was playing with him. Haro jumped back and started to cast hand signs. But before he was three signs in Tresame kicked at his hands, breaking a bone in one of them. Cursing, Haro reached into his tool pouch and grabbed a kunai. Rushing at her Haro threw the kunai at her. She jumped up avoiding it. Haro jumped and aimed a haymaker at Tresame. Grabbing his wrist she pulled him close and landed a devastating uppercut. Haro landed and knelt with his head down. Taking this as a sign that he gave up Tresame walked up to him and healed his broken hand and jaw.

"Well you win… again."

"Okay well I guess it's me and Azaku."

Tresame and Azaku squared off. After a few tense moments Azaku decided to strike first. He threw together hand signs and yelled, "Fire style! Molten lake jutsu!" Tresame moved just in time. In a forty-foot radius around where she had been standing was a lake of lava. Azaku began directing streams of lava trying to strike Tresame. Avoiding as best she could though getting a few severe burns she too began casting hand seals. "Water style! Arctic wave jutsu!" the wave turned the lake into stone and released a plume of steam that could be seen for miles around. Diving into the steam where Azaku was hiding she sought him out and engaged him in close range combat. They made there way out of the cloud of steam and traded blows for several minuets. They were drenched in condensation and sweat. Soon the pace slowed and Azaku gained the upper hand, he had somehow dried himself off, the weight of her clothes were draining Tresame's strength quicker than Azaku's. Azaku felt he had the fight in the bag so he backed Tresame up against a tree. He aimed a punch at Tresame's head. She dodged it and tripped him stabbing a kunai through his shirt and into the ground. Azaku's eyes widened as he caught sight of the paper-bomb attached to the kunai. He got up and tried to run after Tresame, but was too late. The kunai exploded and sent Azaku sprawling to the ground over 100 feet away.

Tresame approached him and healed any wounds that would cause him extreme discomfort. After that was done she looked at Haro and said, "Come on I know what I want."

Haro groaned and looked at the others, "I guess I'll see you two later."

Haro and Tresame made their way down the main street of Konoha and stopped in front of a store with manikins modeling skimpy lingerie.

"OH COME ON! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Haro shouted

Tresame just smiled and waved him to follow. He grumbled and followed.

Inside Tresame went and picked out a few items. A few moments later she emerged from the dressing room in a particularly revealing outfit and struck a pose, "how do I look?"

"You look great." Haro replied truthfully, thanking the heavens that he was wearing loose fitting pants.

"Oh wow."

"Tresame you look great."

Haro looked around and saw Ino and Sakura walking towards them.

"Haro? Why are you in here?" asked Sakura

"I lost a wager." Said Haro to the ground

"Yea and now he has to buy me whatever I want." Supplied Tresame

"Really?" questioned Ino

"Uh-hu." Said Haro, again to the floor

"Oh good. Tresame, you can help us pick things out." Said Ino

"And we wouldn't mind a guy's opinion either." Added Sakura

After a few more minuets browsing the three kunoichi came out of their dressing rooms wearing different styles of lingerie. Haro stood behind a shelf of books, as even his loose pants were being strained.

"Well, how do we look?" asked Tresame

"You all look fantastic." He replied, struggling to keep his voice calm.

"Well I guess I found what I'm getting." Said Tresame

At the checkout counter the cashier put the lingerie and a book in a black plastic bag. Haro handed over the money and bid a hasty exit.

He walked around for a bit until he saw Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru walking by. They hadn't noticed him so he decided to have a little fun with them. He stationed himself up a tree a ways down, and summoned a rat and gave it a few directions and waited.

Soon enough he heard a bark and some clatter. Soon he saw Akamaru chasing his rat toward his tree, followed by Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata bringing up the rear. The rat had Akamaru chasing him around the tree for a while and then ran up the tree and perched himself on Haro's shoulder. Haro laughed and called down to the other three, "so what are you three up to on this wonderful day?"

"Haro come down here," called Naruto

Haro landed by their side with the rat dispersing.

"We just got back from a short recon mission." Informed Kiba

"Sounds less stressful than my day." Said Haro

"Why what happened to you?" inquired Hinata

"Well first my team and I sparred. Then after that was over I had to buy Tresame something for beating me. She had me help her buy… lingerie. Then when she modeled it for me to judge Sakura and Ino came out of nowhere and asked for my opinion on what they were getting. All three of them modeled for me. Needless to say I was a little… um… _strained_."

At the end of this little tale Naruto and Kiba were laughing hysterically, even Hinata let herself a small smile, though blushing.

"Well maybe I should find Azaku, make sure he isn't hammered." Said Haro as he departed.

It wasn't long afterward that Haro ran into Sakura again.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Hello Haro."

"So umm… Sakura, I was, wondering if you would like to go get some dinner with me?"

"Yea, I think I'd like that." She said with the slightest bit of a blush.

They proceeded to a very fancy restaurant; they found it easy to talk with each other and had many of the same interests, agreeing on some things while having different views on others. Towards dusk Haro approached Sakura's place and lead her to the door.

"Well good night Haro."

Without hesitation Haro bent and kissed her passionately. When they broke he looked into her beautiful green eyes.

"Goodnight Sakura." He finished with a smile

As he turned to walk away he felt a hand on his vest. Sakura pulled him back.

"Would you like to come in?"

Haro answered with a smile. They made there way to Sakura's bedroom and Sakura removed her shirt leaving her brassier. Haro too removed his vest and shirt. Sakura pushed him down onto the bed and pounced on top of him. She began biting his neck with Haro returning the favor. Then he felt her freeze.

"Are you okay Sakura?"

Shakily she said, "di… did Orochimaru… _bite_ you during your fight?"

"Yes at the very beginning of our fight, why."

"Put your shirt back on, we have to go see Tsunade right now."

Not long later they were standing in front of Tsunade. Who was examining the curse mark on Haro's shoulder, while explaining it to him. Soon enough Kakashi arrived and sealed the curse mark. Then Haro and Sakura left, by now it was well past midnight. He led her to the door, kissed her good bye.

"bye Haro."

"Bye Sakura, I love you." Haro was shocked by his own words. He had never said them to a woman before.

Sakura leaned in and kissed him swishing her tongue around in his mouth a few times. "I love you too."

As Haro made his way back to his hotel he began contemplating the ramifications of the curse mark, and resenting that Orochimaru had marked him. He began to wonder how his team would take this. Or if he would even tell them.

He made his way to his room. Upon entry he saw everyone passed out. He was about to turn off the light when he caught sight of a book next to Tresame. He picked it up and looked surprised at Tresame. The book was a guide to the positions of the Kama Sutra.

That night many visions of the possible mutations to his body passed through Haro's subconscious.

The next day Naruto and Chouji woke the hills ninja.

"We that is teams Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai are going on a mission starting at 10 p.m. tonight, and there is a high probability that Orochimaru is involved, your team is welcome to come along."

A gleam of hatred flashed through Haro's eyes so quickly that the others wondered if they had actually seen it.

"Yes we will go." Said Haro in a strained voice

"Good we will all meet at the main gate at nine thirty, see you later." Said Chouji

Once Chouji and Naruto were out of sight Haro took about gathering supplies and like Azaku, drinking heavily.

At nine thirty the Hills ninja made it to the gates (albeit Azaku & Haro a little wobbly) they were flagged down a few buildings early by Chouji.

"What's the mission?" asked Tresame

"A spy infiltrated the village last week." Replied Kiba

"He doesn't know he's been found out." Added Shikamaru

"So we're to follow him and take him and his group out as he leaves tonight." Finished Shino

"What does that have to do with Orochimaru?" asked Haro, sobered up by Tresame's Jutsu.

"He's a sound ninja you oaf." Laughed Sakura

"Oh… ok well how long do we have to wait?" asked Dasume

"We don't know but it shouldn't be long." Said Sai

It turned out to be several hours after midnight when they caught sight of someone jumping over the city wall. They followed him for several miles outside the village, then the man stopped and turned around. A large group of ninja with purple ropes around their waists joined him in a clearing.

"Now's as good a time as any." Said Azaku as he jumped toward the ninja

"WAIT!!! That stupid fuck." Naruto swore as he followed him into the fray.

Haro and the others followed close behind. They quickly engaged the enemy; Haro quickly dispatched two enemy ninja then was attacked by a female sound ninja who struck at him with a dagger barely missing. Haro fought her for some time and it was clear neither would gain an advantage. Then black markings appeared all over the sound ninja's body. They fought for a few seconds before it was clear Haro was way overmatched. Realizing that she had the curse mark he thought, _"Wow it in creases your power that much" _just then an orange blur came and knocked the sound ninja to the ground, never to rise.

"phewww thanks Naru…"

Haro was paralyzed with fear and awe as he beheld Naruto's visage. Naruto was glowing with red chakra and had three chakra tails, his whisker marks had thickened, his canine teeth had grown to fangs, and his eyes had gone from their normal blue, to blood red with slits for pupils. Before Naruto could so much as move, a claw of wood sprung out and clamped Naruto down as Yamato forced Naruto back to his normal state.

After he had resolved the Kyuubi problem Yamato turned to Haro. "Don't breath a word of this to anyone." He said sternly. Haro nodded his head, luckily everyone else was too engrossed in their fight to notice.

Haro jumped back into the fight, helping to diminish the enemy forces, without gathering any serious injuries. However against their best efforts, a few sound ninja escaped the fray, and, after Naruto regained consciousness, the large group tracked them late into the night.

They stopped for the night in a natural cave. Everybody looked from one to another for some sort of clue as to how to catch the sound ninja.

"Man, this fuckin sucks!" exclaimed Naruto

"Well, we probably could've caught them if your ass hadn't been knocked out." Retorted Kiba

"what was that dog boy!?"

"WOLF WOLF"

"yea tell him Akamaru" said Kiba as the three of them got face to face

"Guys, guys, can't we just stop this all and get to sleep?" asked Chouji sleepily

"stay out of this fatty!" yelled Naruto every body but the hills ninja gasped or braced themselves as Chouji's face grew dark.

"uh… what's going on here?" Asked Tresame a bit worriedly

Shikamaru said, "that word is taboo around Chouji… HIDE!!!"

"I'm…Just…Big…Boned…YOU ASSHOLE!!!"

Chouji blasted Naruto to the ground and then sat himself in the corner not talking to anybody, while munching on some dried beef.

"well now… ill be sure never to call Chouji… you know." Said Haro "alright well I guess we should go to sleep."

"Hold on one minuet. Haro why don't you send out a few rats and I'll send out the ninken, to try and locate the sound ninja." Said Kakashi

After that had been done the groups split off to sleep in random groups. Naruto (having regained consciousness) went over to where Haro, Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Chouji where standing, preparing too go to sleep.

"So, Haro, what do you think your rats' chances of finding those goons are?"

"I don't know Naruto, it fells like it might rain tonight, and if it does they don't have any chance. But if it doesn't rain they will find their target."

Naruto smiled goofily and said, "If it rains we'll just have to look ourselves." As he put his arm around Hinata, whom turned cherry red and fainted. Naruto looked down at her a little dismayed.

"Why does she always do that?" Naruto wondered aloud

Haro looked at Sakura for an explanation, she said in a whisper, "I'll tell you later."

They decided to leave Hinata where she was and soon enough Naruto was out cold. Haro looked over to Sakura, "so, why did she faint?"

"Well she's had a major crush on Naruto since we were in the ninja training academy, and every time he surprises her or gets too close, she passes out. And somehow Naruto hasn't figured it out yet, everyone else has."

"Huh, well that's kinda weird." Haro remarked.

"Yea ol' billboard-brow over here wishes any guy would faint over her." Said Ino nonchalantly.

"What'd you say Ino-pig!?!"

"You heard me… that freakish mass you call a forehead is so big you could rent it out for advertising!"

The two girls' eyes were flaming as they started screaming in each other's faces.

"Ladies, ladies…" said Haro

"Calm down." Finished Chouji

"Stay outta this Fatso!!!" Ino raged, Sakura just glared Haro down to the size of an amoeba.

As the two men shrunk into the corner, Haro asked, "I thought nobody could call you… well you know."

"Ino scares me." Chouji quaked

"Yea, I see what you mean." Haro admitted as he watched the two girls rage at each other.

The next day the ninken and the rats brought back the location of Orochimaru's underground lair. The group made their way to said lair. Once inside they came to a point where the tunnel split off into three directions. Shikamaru, Ino, Kakashi, Kiba, Dasume, Akamaru, and Asuma went down one tunnel, while Kurenai, Shino, Azaku, Sai, and, Chouji went down the left tunnel, leaving Haro, Hinata, Tresame, Sakura, Naruto, and Yamato to search the middle tunnel.

They walked for about a half hour searching the tunnels, they glimpsed someone running around a corner once, but couldn't catch him. Haro was bringing up the rear of the procession when he heard a very faint grinding sound, acting instinctively he grabbed Hinata, whom was right in front of him and pulled her back as a slab of wall sprang across and crashed into the other side right where she had been.

"holy shit." Haro said exasperated, after a pause he called across the newly formed wall, "are you guys ok?"

he heard Yamato's faint voice, "we're all ok, stay there we'll try and find a way around to you two."

"alright." He sighed and sank against the wall to the ground, he looked over to a shaken but ok Hinata who was also sitting down, "are you ok?"

"yes… im fine… thank you for saving me." She replied

"eh no problem, what are allies for?" he said nonchalantly, he sighed again then a notion struck him, "so Hinata, when are you going to tell Naruto you have a crush on him?" he asked.

Hinata had a look as if she'd been hit with a brick, "wh-what…I-I don 't…"

Haro cut her off, "oh come on, it's pretty obvious, apparently Naruto is the only one who _doesn't_ know."

Hinata had turned blood red, she was pushing her index fingers together and looking down, "well I-I guess… I don't kn-know, what if he-he laughs, or…"

"_wow she's a nervous wreck when it comes to Naruto… I guess she doesn't have a crush on him, she utterly fucking LOVES him."_ Haro thought, "calm down, calm down, hey, first of all, he'd be a moron to turn down any sort of advance from you, nextly, all you have to do is tell him the truth, honestly I think he has feelings for you too, even if he doesn't realize it, and lastly," he looked at her and spoke with a powerful sense of intensity, "life as a shinobi is too perilous to keep such things hidden, our lives could be cut down at any moment, that's why I never keep, love, hate, or any other strong emotions hidden for too long, I always resolve them first chance I get."

She looked at him with a sense of understanding and was about to say something when a kunai embedded itself in the wall next to Haro's head. They sprang to their feet and gave chase to a fleeing ninja.

Soon they came to an open room, on the other side of the room was Sasuke, sword unsheathed, ready for battle. Haro felt an unsurpassable amount of rage, then he felt a brief painful crackling spread out from his right shoulder. He looked down and saw black marks in a lightning bolt pattern on his arm _"so this is the power of the curse mark, guess the seal broke, I don't like, but I will use it to kill him."_ He looked at Sasuke.

As Haro sprung forward to strike he heard two female voices scream 'NO' as Haro was a hair's breadth away from punching Sasuke in his face Sakura appeared in front of him and Haro was knocked across the room. Haro felt the pain and looked down at his chest, which was caved in and dripping blood from where Sakura had hit him. Haro was having trouble breathing, he struggled to get to his feet, he jerkily made it to one knee and saw Yamato dragging Sakura away from Sasuke, a crying Hinata trying to hold Naruto back from fighting, and the other two groups running out from a passageway, then his vision failed as he fell backwards, the last thing he heard was the clang of battle and Tresame screaming 'Haro please don't die, oh god don't die, please don't leave me, I love you, oh hold on please…'

"hey, I think he's waking up"

Haro cracked his eyes open, and the brightness of the room nearly blinded him

"HARO!!!" Tresame nearly knocked him out of his bed

"Ouch, that hurt," Haro said as Tresame hugged him, he looked around and seen a heavily bandaged Naruto arm in arm with a pleased Hinata, Tresame (had tears in her eyes), Azaku, Dasume, and Tsunade. All but Tsunade were at least a little bit bandaged up "where am I?"

"In the Konoha hospital." answered Tsunade, "Wasn't sure if you were gonna pull through there for a while."

The memories of the battle flooded into him that instant he looked down and saw his heavily bandaged chest, "wait, the battle, what happened, how long have I been here?"

Naruto answered, "well after you collapsed, Sakura is in some deep shit with the elders right now by the way, anyway after you collapsed we got ambushed, we got pretty beat up, but managed to all escape with our lives."

"Yea the only near casualty was because of …friendly fire." Said Azaku with a scowl

"well, how long has it been?" asked Haro again.

"almost two weeks," said Tsunade, "and you wouldn't have made it if Tresame wasn't such an exceptional medical ninja."

"wow Tresame, guess I owe you." Said Haro looking up at a blushing Tresame. He sat up and as he did his stomach growled, "wow I guess im hungry," he added with a smile.

"well before I discharge you, there is one more thing you and your team should know," said Tsunade.

"hmmm?"

"Sarim was informed of this, and in light of this past mission, he has permanently placed you four in this village, and partially under my control, also, he has sent you enough money to purchase living quarters."

The hills ninja rejoiced this, they all left leaving Haro to dress and to meet them outside.

Haro dressed and stepped out of his room to find Naruto and Hinata waiting for him.

"hey you two what's up?" Haro asked

"Well, turns out I have a lot to thank you for, Haro," said Naruto, "I guess you are the one who gave Hinata the courage to ask me out. We've been together these last two weeks, and they've been the best weeks of my life." He finished, giving Hinata a quick kiss.

"Hey no problem." Haro said, "why don't us and a few others go get something to eat, eh my treat"

"Your on pal." Naruto said with his goofy smile and a thumbs up.

They went and gathered Haro's team, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Shino, and made there way to a nice little restaurant. After an evening of chat, food and laughter they departed, Azaku and Dasume back to the hotel, Hinata and Naruto, to Naruto's apartment, the other three went their separate ways, and Haro and Tresame wound up walking together

'_Well I'd always kinda had a crush on her." _Haro thought as he glanced sideways at Tresame, remembering the last thing he heard before he passed out, _'but I always thought because we were on the same squad it would interfere with our work. How dare I lecture Hinata when I won't even listen to my own heart.' _

"So Tresame, you wanna go out sometime?" Haro asked as he looked at her. She looked as though she was about to leap for joy.

"Yes, yes, yes, you dumbass, how did it take you this long to realize I like you, I've been dropping major hints for a while now."

"Well I was always kinda worried that a relationship within the team would hurt our missions."

"Bah!!! Well how about we go out now? Go see that new slasher flick?" said Tresame with excitement.

"Hell yea, oh man you are so the girl for me." Haro added with an excited grin.

They went to see the movie, after-word they exited the theatre laughing hysterically among a group of ill-looking people."

They made there way back to their hotel, but Tresame stopped at the front desk.

"What are you doing?" Haro asked

"Hold on," she said as the inn keeper walked up, "hello we're the hills ninja, were gonna need a room apart from the other two tonight."

"Right away ma'am." He retrieved a key as he eyed Haro

They made their way to the room next door of the other two. Tresame unlocked the door and led Haro to the front of the bed, "you have no idea how long I've waited for this." She said as she removed his vest, and shirt.

"Aren't we going a little bit fast?" he said as he removed her shirt.

"Shut up you pussy," she said as they finished their strip down, "and lets do this right." She finished by pushing him down onto the bed.

Haro looked up at her amazing body and marveled at how beautiful she appeared. She leapt on top of him kissing him and after a little tongue tying he flipped her over so that he was on top. He traced down her neck to her tits, sizeable, but not overly big, soft and firm, and teased her nipples with his tongue, while his hand found its way down to her most private area. Without hesitation he thrust his fist two fingers through her labia, leaving the thumb to play with her clitoris. He reveled in her squeaks and moans of pleasure; he then tweaked her left nipple with his teeth and was delighted at the way her voice increased in pitch. _"Oh man I've waited to use this, thank you Gonosuke sensei." _ He thought and blasted a decent amount of chakra into her clit and her nipples using his thumb and mouth. She writhed in pleasure and screamed so loud Haro was afraid she would wake the entire village.

"Haro… please…do it now," she panted out, her mind drunk with pleasure.

"I'm here to please." He said with a smile, as he cast a protection jutsu around her, to protect her from pregnancy.

He then proceeded to thrust into her with a controlled intensity. He gasped each time she orgasmed throughout the night. Finally, after two hours he ended it with his own climax, and after-word rolled over to look into the eyes of his woman.

"That was amazing." She said

"Yea it was for me too." He replied as she nodded off

Haro followed close behind and for the first time in weeks he slept soundly.

The next morning the two awoke, and after just enjoying being around each other they decided it was time to rejoin Azaku and Dasume. They cleaned up and got dressed as they exited the room the turned to find themselves face to face with Dasume.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!" Dasume yelled, "Azaku get out here."

"dude calm down…" Haro said calmly as Azaku came out the door rubbing his head.

"ow dammit Dasume do you have to yell…" Azaku looked up at Haro and Tresame and to the open door. "WHAT THE FUCK!?!"

"hey what's the matter you two?" asked Tresame

"WHATS THE MATTER?" Azaku and Dasume yelled in unison.

"IT WAS YOU TWO WHO KEPT US UP UNTIL THREE IN THE FUCKING MORNING WITH THE SCREAMING AND THE MOANING AND THE BANGING AGAINST THE FUCKING WALL!!!" finished Dasume.

"well um.. yea." Said Haro a bit sheepishly.

Azaku had calmed down more than Dasume, "about time you two got together, so when did this happen?"

"well last night pretty much, but it feels a lot longer." Haro finished smiling at Tresame.

Haro and Tresame walked into the room, Dasume followed looking really dumbstruck, and Azaku closing the door saying, "God I have never needed a beer so bad in my life."

Later the four hills ninja went out and found a nice little three-bedroom apartment not far from the Hokage building. After that was done they went to Ichiraku ramen to get a bite to eat (Dasume had become quite fond of the place).

When they were nearing the end of their meal, Kiba, Akamaru and Lee walked in.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Azaku

"Not much," replied Kiba, "actually we were looking for Naruto. Because Shino, Hinata, Tenten, and Guy are on a mission, and I dragged Lee away from his training, so were just bored out of our skulls."

"Huh, I don't know where he is." Said Dasume

Lee sat down next to Azaku, "oh well, hey Azaku mind if I have a drink of this," he asked holding Azaku's flask, "im really thirsty."

"Sure, knock yourself out."

Lee took one mighty gulp and choked and passed out on the floor.

"Well I don't think he meant literally" said Haro

"Lee, are you ok?" asked Tresame

Just then they glimpsed Neji walking by.

"Neji! Come here Lee passed out." Called Haro

Neji peaked his head back in, "what happened now?"

"Lee just took a drink of my whiskey and passed out." Said Azaku

Neji looked horrified, "wh-what! Lee had alcohol!?"

"yea is that a bad thing?" asked Haro

then lee sprung up with a loud yell and kicked a small crater in the ground. Running around wobbily he proceeded to destroy a small fruit cart, as well as an Icha Icha billboard.

"Oh shit!" said Kiba, "Akamaru get him he's gone crazy."

Akamaru pounced but was sent spinning into a nearby building. Everyone else tried to catch Lee, but he kept narrowly avoiding their grip. After about ten minuets Neji managed to hit a nerve and knock Lee out, so ending his destructive rampage.

Everyone was doubled over trying to catch their breath.

"Never… let… lee…drink…" panted Neji

"yea no kidding." Said Dasume

After exchanging a few more pleasantries Neji left with an unconscious Lee.

"ooh shit." Sighed Kiba, "there went my plans for tonight."

"hey man what's up? You seem upset." Said Haro

Tresame kissed Haro goodbye and headed off to the apartment to finish a book she was reading, and Azaku and Dasume went off to a training field.

"well I was gonna hang out with lee, but as we found out he can't be drinking."

"hehe yea you're right there, well hell I don't have anything planned, and I aint drank for the hell of it in a while. How about I join you?"

"Eh, why the hell not."

They went out and bought a fifth each of Vodka, Rum, and Whiskey. When they both were thoroughly fucked up and were using Akamaru to steady themselves as they walked, Haro finally asked, "So why did you seem so depressed earlier?"

"well… its Hinata."

"what about her?"

"well I have had like a major crush on her for a long time, but never said anything because I knew she had her thing for Naruto."

"oh… right."

"and now she's with Naruto, and don't get me wrong im happy she's happy, but I can't help to think, like, what about me?"

"nah its ok I mean if its meant to be its meant to be."

"yea but what if it isn't will I find anyone?"

"bargh there's someone out there for you, aint that right Akamaru?"

"ARF RARF"

they both fell into a fit of laughter.

After he recovered Haro said, "whew man I am FUCKED UP."

"uh-oh"

"uh-oh, what's uh-oh" asked Haro

"here comes your friend." Kiba said pointing

Haro turned around to see Sakura.

"Hey Haro… listen, I'm really, REALLY sorry about what I did. I just, I don't know." Finished Sakura looking at the ground.

"Ahh relax, you just, well… I don't know what happened with you, but I don't hold too many grudges, you seem… Ohhh what's the word, ressssssssentful, yea that's it,. And now partially because of what happened im going out with Tresame, so I should thank you actually."

With a dumbfounded look Sakura asked Kiba "He's hammered isn't he?"

Haro threw his arm around Kiba's shoulders and said, "WERE, hammered." Both had goofy Naruto-like smiles on, as they walked away.

"Ohhh man, well, you are a forgiving person aren't you." Joked Kiba

"yup… hey lets head into that dance club, you need to sit down and I have to go to the bathroom."

"ok"

they walked into the laser-lit club, and Haro went to take a piss. He walked back out and seen Kiba dancing with a girl out on the dance floor. She had shoulder length purple hair, and wore a collar with the leaf insignia on it. Kiba was doing a really stupid looking dance that made Haro plop onto a barstool and laugh hysterically.

"Haro?"

Haro looked around, "Hey Naruto!"

Naruto walked over, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"oh… Kiba was having a rough day so we decided a night of drinking was in order." He said pointing at Kiba, "so what are you doing here?"

"oh Pervy-sage brought me here after training."

"Pervy-sage?"

"here I'll introduce you to him." They walked over to a booth where a man with long white hair and red marks down from each eye was laughing with three very attractive young women. "HEY Pervy-sage this is that hills ninja I told you about the one who got Hinata and me together."

"ahhhh nice too meet you I'm Jiraiya Of The Legendary Sannin The Gallant Sage Of Mount Myoboku, The Demon Among The Toads, The Magnificent Teacher Of The Greatest Alive And Dead."

"wow long introduction… whoa wait, THE Jiraiya? Oh man its an honor to meet you, Gonosuke sensei used to always read your books, I've even read a couple of them, dude you are awesome!"

"Ahaha, see Naruto, someone recognizes my awesomeness."

"oh good lord." Groaned Naruto

Haro left the club some time around midnight and made it back to the apartment, crawled into bed with Tresame and passed out.

The next morning Haro awoke to an argument raging in the kitchen. He dressed and stumbled quickly into the argument despite his pounding headache.

"I don't fucking care what you say Dasume you… ugh jus.. what the hell?"

Haro looked at Tresame who was pissed off, to Azaku who just sat over by the counter, to Dasume who quailed before Tresame.

"hey babe," Haro greeted Tresame with a quick kiss. "now what's going on?"

"morning sweetie. Well dumbass here fucking came home last night while we were asleep and brought some chick with him and she stayed the night."

"hold on a sec, could you heal this headache real quick."

"Sure,"

A blue glow later Haro said, "ahhhh that's better. Now, what the hell Dasume?"

"well… i.. jus…"

"you know what just don't let it happen again, at least let us meet them before hand. You just gotta think first man. What if she had been an enemy in disguise?"

"I know."

"Alright," Haro looked to the others, "so what's the plan for today?"

"Well I figured we could each invite a few friends and go out to eat." Said Tresame.

So that's what they did Haro invited Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba, who brought the chick he was dancing with at the club. Turns out she had accompanied Kiba home and the next morning they took an immediate liking to each other.

They learned that her name was Jade and that she specialized in training with jaguars. She had a black one that accompanied her almost everywhere. The jaguar was called Tira, and it appeared that Tira and Akamaru didn't particularly care for each other.

Tresame invited Ino, Shino, and Rock lee. Azaku invited Chouji, Shikamaru, and Neji. And Dasume brought his new squeeze, she was named Taki, she had short green hair tied back into a tail, much like Anko's, but Taki's was lower on the back of her head. She wore a long blue battle outfit, with a staff across her back. Upon closer inspection they saw that the staff was aged significantly and had runes and names on it, it took Haro a few seconds to realize that the runes were for a summoning jutsu.

They had all just reached the restaurant they were going to eat at when a shockwave ripped through the village. They looked toward the source of the blast and saw a plume of smoke rising up from the other side of the village. Without a second thought they raced across the length of the village. It took them a good fifteen twenty minuets to cross the distance. When they approached they saw three men wearing black and red robes fighting with Kakashi, Asuma and Guy. One of the robed ninja was a man with black skin with white markings on his body pulling out a spike that had completely impaled him where his heart was, who was standing across from Asuma who promptly collapsed, and as he did the man's black markings disappeared. Another was masked and had neon green eyes, he was thoroughly kicking Kakashi's ass, and the final robed ninja had just thrown Guy through a wall, he had a very tan complexion as well as bushy brown hair and eyes that were black even where the whites were supposed to be.

Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, and lee went to help their respective sensei. The rest split up to fight different opponents. Haro, Taki, Naruto, and Tresame ran toward the black-eyed ninja.

"Yes more souls to feed Chaos' power. Chaos is pleased." Said Chaos, who did a few hand seals.

A claw that was made of blood came from Chaos' shadow and grabbed Haro and proceeded to crush the life out of him, the others began their assault and forced Chaos to release his jutsu. Haro fell to the ground gasping and coughing up blood. He recovered and got to his feet he saw that Naruto lay on the ground, whether dead or unconscious he knew not, and Taki summoning horned beetles the size of dogs, that Chaos swept aside with ease. Tresame was busy attending the wounded, as was Sakura, who had just arrived with Sai. Everyone else seemed to be holding their own through teamwork. Haro pulled out a scroll and summoned up a blade that was five feet long and two feet wide, and rushed Chaos. Chaos conjured a blade that appeared to be made of hardened blood, it had a mouth with rows of sharp teeth, and it seemed to be alive. Their two swords met, and as soon as they did Chaos' blade consumed Haro's. Haro jumped back and cast the headhunter jutsu on Chaos. When just when just Chaos' head and shoulders were still to be seen he disappeared.

He appeared behind Haro, "Yes you will feed Chaos' power for a long time."

Chaos grasped Haro's right shoulder, which immediately erupted in pain. Haro ran forward to escape Chaos' attack, as he turned to face his enemy he felt where he had been grabbed and discovered his skin bloody and raw. Chaos started to throw together hand seals but suddenly froze. Haro looked and seen that Shikamaru had trapped Chaos with his shadow possession. Chaos looked past Haro and in the middle of his eyes a white six-point star appeared as he switched on his kekkei genkai. Haro felt a rush of wind as a blur rushed passed him to attack Shikamaru. Only when Shikamaru hit the ground did they realize that it was Asuma that had attacked. Haro ran toward Chaos to attack, but Chaos and the other two robed ninja ran to each other and disappeared, as soon as they did Asuma's body collapsed to the ground again.

After he decided that this wasn't a trick and that they were in no immediate danger Haro relaxed a bit and surveyed the area. There was a big hole in the side of the nearest building where Guy lay unconscious. Naruto was starting to regain his composure. Everyone appeared a little worse for wear. After Guy was revived Haro had Sakura look at the spot where Chaos had grabbed him (Tresame was busy trying to reattach a severed tendon in Dasume's leg)

"Well it will scar a bit but other than that you should be fine." Sakura and in an undertone she added, "and somehow the curse mark is missing."

"What? How can that be?"

"I'm not quite sure but at least something good came from this battle."

"Yea, but at what cost." Haro solemnly replied as he looked over at Asuma's dead body.

Everyone started to gather around Asuma. Haro walked over to them in time to hear Shikamaru say, in a shaky voice, "Ino go with Kakashi sensei and Guy sensei and report what happened here to Lady Tsunade. Chouji Take Asuma's body to the morgue, I'll go tell Kurenai sensei.

Tresame made to comfort Shikamaru, but Haro held her back, "No now isn't the time they need time to grieve, and to plan. We will attend the funeral, but that's all."

"Why do you say that?" asked Tresame as she looked at him

Haro continued to look forward, "Because I know how he feels, I went through the same thing when we lost Gonosuke sensei." A lone tear streaked down Haro's face, but he made no attempt to wipe it away.

The next day every ninja in the village gathered for Sarutobi Asuma's funeral. Even Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara made it from the sand village for the funeral. Temari stood hand in hand with Shikamaru who was a wreck though he didn't show it. The night before, after the fight Kakashi explained, to the hills ninja, that the robed ninja were the Akatsuki, and explained everything that he knew about them, even that Orochimaru had been a member at one point in time.

After a silent and very rainy funeral the hills ninja retreated from the violent thunderstorm that assailed Konoha. They found refuge with Naruto and Hinata, at Naruto's apartment. They all sat around the small living room in their black funeral attire heads downcast as lightning flashed through the windows.

Haro sighed and then said, "Thanks for letting us hang here until the storm calms a little, Naruto."

"Eh, no problem."

"Oh man, Haro I don't like this. I'm getting one of those feelings." Said Dasume, with a worried look.

"It's ok baby." Cooed Taki as she rested her head on his shoulder.


End file.
